nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Haley Marcy Rose
History section is work-in-progress. I'll be adding to it overtime. ---- Haley Marcy Rose, also known as Rose Leader and Captain Rose by members of the Roses battalion, and in combat records as "Black Rose", is a female character who was first introduced in Call of Duty: Infected as the main protagonist. She is a former Private of the United States Army before she was discharged and later was employed by James Johnson of the 501st Corporation, a private military corporation, as a Captain and trained the majority of its security forces. As part of the 501st Corporation, she led the Roses battalion which was a unit within the HAZ Division. She later returned in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive and Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive, both sequels to Call of Duty: Infected, as the main character. She has also appeared in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction in the Black Armoury story arc, alongside Lindsey Fall, Casey Lee Hall and Jenkins Fall. History Call of Duty: Infected Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Personality Before losing her closest friends Sebastian and Cody, Haley has always been confident in herself as well as being sarcastic in a good way. She is viewed by her Roses soldiers as an inspiring leader, someone they all look up to. Due to this, the Roses battalion are extremely loyal to her, which is something that is often viewed as a negative to the rest of the members within the HAZ Division. Haley also deeply cared for Sebastian and Cody, which is evident in her dialogue during gameplay. However, after losing Sebastian and Cody during an attack by Infected Dank Forms, she began to appear less open to her soldiers, which was noticed by them. According to Thomas Fall, losing them both has had a big impact on her life and she hasn't been quite the same since their deaths. She also appears to have known General Henry Knight for a long time and calls him "Henny", who dislikes this. Despite that, she calls him that out of respect. She is also "very attractive" according to Thomas. As such, she has also shown to have begun to care for Thomas the same as she did Sebastian and Cody over the course in the war against the Hive in 2017. However as Thomas was killed by the Hive Emperor, she deduced that everyone around her would be taken away, despite her efforts to keep them safe. Theme Angel Beats OST - Kanade|Haley's Theme Trivia *Haley is voiced by Canadian actress Jodelle Ferland, who also provided motion capture and her likeness. *Unlike all others within the HAZ Division, she and the Roses battalion are not genetically enhanced. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Nexus Arena